forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Unusual Opposition
| editor = Claire Hoffman, Travis Woodall | publisher = Wizards of the Coast | cover_artist = | inter_artist = | cartography = | pages = 31 | debut = 2017 | released = 2017 | story arc = Tomb of Annihilation | realm year = | setting = Chult | game_edition = 5 | play_time = 4 hours | players = 3-7 | levels = 11 – 16 | series = Adventurers League | preceded_by = Putting the Dead to Rest | followed_by = Fire, Ash, and Ruin | source = dmsguild.com }} Unusual Opposition is an adventure module set in the Forgotten Realms using the Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition ruleset. It is part of the Tomb of Annihilation series of adventures published for the D&D Adventurers League. It focuses on Chult, and is an adventure designed for three to seven 11 - to 16 -level characters. Index ;Characters: :Aliera Dunveil • Azuil • Callendra Blackwater • Dintessa Blackwater • Ielenia • Naboli • Omfalah Blackwater • Pock-marked Po • Ramshackle King • Soggy Wren • Vaelara Ruathal • Zaidi • Zansha :Acererak • Rhaugilath • Vartagn Blacktide ;Creatures: :bodak • death knight • devourer • dragon turtle • elf • ghost • human • hunter shark • plesiosaur • rakshasa • reef shark • roc • sea hag • sea spawn • wraith • yuan-ti :lich • tabaxi ;Locations: :;Bodies of Water: Refuge Bay :;Inns & Taverns: Thundering Lizard Inn :;Region: Chult :;Settlements: Ishau • Port Nyanzaru :Sembia ;Magic: :;Items: ''bitter wrath :;Potions: potion of greater healing • potion of speed :;Spells: alter self • animal friendship • banishment • bestow curse • burning hands • charm person • circle of death • command • compelled duel • cone of cold • contact other plane • counterspell • destructive wave • detect magic • detect thoughts • disguise self • dispel magic • dominate person • eldritch blast • elemental weapon • eyebite • false life • feeblemind • finger of death • fire bolt • fire shield • flame strike • fly • forcecage • friends • greater invisibility • hellish rebuke • hold person • identify • invisibility • levitate • light • lightning bolt • locate object • mage armor • mage hand • magic circle • magic missile • magic weapon • major image • mind blank • minor illusion • mirror image • misty step • Mordenkainen's private sanctum • phantasmal killer • plane shift • poison spray • polymorph • prestidigitation • ray of sickness • scorching ray • scrying • searing smite • shocking grasp • silent image • staggering smite • stinking cloud • suggestion • time stop • true seeing • wall of fire • wall of force ;Organizations: :The Blackwater Three :;Player Factions: Emerald Enclave • Harpers • Lords' Alliance • Order of the Gauntlet • Zhentarim ;Ships: :Nathir Appendix Credits * D&D Organized Play: Chris Lindsay * D&D Adventurers League Wizards Team: Chris Lindsay, Adam Lee, Mike Mearls, Matt Sernett * D&D Adventurers League Administrator(s): Claire Hoffman, Robert Adducci, Bill Benham, Travis Woodall, Greg Marks, Alan Patrick External links * Tomb of Annihilation Adventurer's League References Connections Category:E-books Category:Adventures Category:5th edition adventures Category:Chult adventures Category:Adventurers League Category:Published in 2017 Category:Works by Dan Dillon